drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Brain
'''Dr. Brain '''is an anime exclusive character in Dr. Slump Arale-chan. He is the older brother of Daigoro Kurigashira. Appearance Dr. Brain looks identical to his sibling, Daigoro. However, his fashion sense is different. He dons a sinister flowing cape and a white suit. History Dr. Brain's Great Hoyoyo Battle Dr. Brain plans to build an elaborate battle base in Penguin Village after spinning his globe to randomly select a location. He plans to destroy the village and eventually the world with a plethora of weapons such as missiles in his disposal. He realizes that his younger brother, Daigoro Kurigashira, works in Penguin Village High School. Dr. Brain decides to send out a letter to Daigoro by bird carrier after construction of his base had completed. He intends to retaliate with revenge towards his brother after their years of separation. It is revealed in a flashback that young Dr. Brain had helped his brother up after he tripped and hurt his head. Moments later, Diagoro ran from behind his older brother to give him a playful "headbutt of love". Dr. Brain ends up falling over similarly to Diagoro, hurting his head and dropping his lollipop to the ground. Dr. Brain is deeply hurt by this, thinking Diagoro was trying to intentionally hurt him. He runs away and never came back again. Daigoro along with Arale and others arrive to his base where he is waiting for them while playing an organ. He entraps everyone who came in but his brother easily. He tells them all his true intentions of destroying everything with his creations and weapons, to which everyone is bemused by. Dr. Brain surrounds them with his hostile patrol robots and then forces his guests into doing labour. He locks his younger brother in a small room for later. Arale and the Gatchans mess around with Dr. Brain's weapons which cause explosions that partially damage his base. Dr. Brain's assistant contacts him about their roughhousing and even escaping his captivity. He sends out a batch of large tanks that all target and launch bullets that successfully hit Arale and Gatchan. However since the trio are able to withstand such, they overpower the tanks and leave them in destruction. Dr. Brain forces Senbe into working on his robot with the watching eye of his patrol robots. Instead, Senbe codes into the robot to self-destruct and asks the patrol robots to go to the washroom. They let him go excuse himself, so Senbe runs as quick as possible from the lab to the base's roof. The robot corrupts and explodes, causing even more damage to the base to the annoyance of Dr. Brain and his assistant. Dr. Brain dispatches a group of other robots that surround Midori, Akane, Peasuke and Taro. They fuse together into a large wall and attempt squashing the group, but Arale appears and aids their safety. The robots are left in broken rectangles and Dr. Brain ponders how he could possibly defeat such strange people. Meanwhile, Daigioro managed to escape his cell and he bravely attacks Dr. Brain with his "headbutt of madness". The two engage ahead in a battle of skull bashes and by the end Daigoro reaches up and unintentionally hits a red button in Dr. Brain's base. This causes a premature launch of Dr. Brain's gigantic missile that was to be used to ultimately destroy Penguin Village. Everyone around the base freaks out and watches as the missile ascends in the air. Dr. Brain shows a little remorse for the coming obliteration. Fortunately, the missile was not filled with enough fuel to be sent all the way to the village and it ends up turning back to collapse over Dr. Brain's base. It turns out this missile was not meant to cause an detonation, but instead released a mass of parasitical bugs that eat and bite things with their mandibles. All the bugs swarm Dr. Brain and his assistant as their base is in ruins. Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inventors